Love or Hate?
by xFang's Angelx
Summary: When Ikuto turns up at Amu's house injured and sick, what will happen to him?...Will she take him in?...Can she save him?


Hi again! Its Akina! *smiles* Its been awhile since I've wrote another story or updated. I'm sorry! I promise to update all my stories soon and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me! I love all you ideas and I will take them into consideration. Thanks for being so patient with me!

*hugs all her viewers and readers*

* * *

Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing and waiting for updates and all my readers! And I'm sorry if I forget your name!

Magyk Spell

Evil Kitty Dictator

Candice White

mousecat

YAJJ

FallenHope-Angel

Mariny the one and only

Ayumu Natsumi-FDS

meluvnaruto

Yin7

Kyonkichi-san

-Bista-

Akkii-chan

BookCrazy687

Kisa T Sohma

elenaequalslight

SeventhHokage1

starlight luna

RainePotter

Miyuki Sohma77

Kat Kat B.

LucifersCousinsBestFriend

kiameochica

Kittypride16

himeko63

Thank you all of you!

Here's a cookie!

*hands each of them a cookie*

* * *

This is my first time trying to write a Shugo Chara story. But please review! I always want to know what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shugo Chara….but I wish I could own Ikuto! ;) You know you wish you did! Am I right?

Ikuto: You should have asked that! *sweat drops* I don't want any obsessed fans!

Me: But…Ikuto! *hugs Ikuto*

Ikuto: No! I don't want to be owned! *crosses arms acorss chest*

Me: *smirks* The person with the best review gets Ikuto for a day!

Ikuto: *eyes widen, trying to run away* No!

Me: *holds onto his arm* Hurry people! He's trying to escape!

* * *

Now onto the story!

The title might be temporary….

* * *

Loving or Hating?

Amu opened her golden colored eyes, moonlight flooding her darkened room. Her bed shining with the moonlight and a quiet peace surrounding the light pink colored she smiles slightly, remembering that her parents were away for the weekend, looking up at the moon, through her skylight window above her bed, Amu smiles again, softly to herself. 'I hope Ikuto sees this moon. Its beautiful.' Her body stretches out on the bed, completely at ease with herself.

Then sitting up, she heard a soft noise. "H…h…help!" Amu's head turns, looking around quickly at the sound.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking for the source of the cry. Snow flakes were lightly dropping outside her window and onto the balcony. Covering it with a sparkling, blanket of white.

Suddenly there was banging at her balcony door, frantic and scared. Slipping silently out of bed, she went to the door, looking out the crystal.

There was Yoru, Ikuto's guardian character, pounding on the glass entrance, a look of panic on his face and ears twitching wildly.

"Yoru…?"

She quickly opened the door and let him in. But he refused to come farther than the doorway. "Yoru what's wrong?"

Yoru turned his head toward the outside.

She swiftly unlocked the handle and walking onto the balcony.

Suddenly seeing a snow covered figure collapsed in the white, near the railing of the balcony, she went to its side. Wiping snowflakes from its face, Amu knew instantly who it was. "I…I….Ikuto….," she whispered moving him gently into her waiting arms.

Flitching from the coldness of his skin against hers, almost like ice, she carefully helped him up. His knees buckling under his weight, and limp figure leaning against her.

They got inside and Amu helped dry him off, his frame shivering slightly.

"Sis…?"

Amu turned around to see her little sister Ami standing behind her.

"Sissy, who's that?"

Ami went to stand next to where Amu was drying off Ikuto.

"A good friend…his names is Ikuto," answered Amu with a small smile.

Ikuto's shivers began to worsen and he began to shake. She pulled him closer to her, hoping lessen the shivers and shakes.

"Ami can you grab some blankets? I think he might be getting sick."

Ami runs out of the room quickly, her legs taking her as fast as she could go with her pink hair flowing behind her.

To be Continued….

* * *

Sorry that's all I have for now. But if you like it, please review and tell me what you think so far! I'll be updating more since schools out! Bye for now everyone! ^-^


End file.
